1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved computing device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for providing access rights information on computer accessible content.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet is an invaluable source of information and downloadable content in today's society. Much of this information is free to those who wish to obtain it. However, authors and creators of other information and content provided over the Internet may wish to control the way in which the information and content is used by those who access it.
Currently, there are no protections provided in web browser applications for limiting the way in which information and content downloaded from the Internet may be used by those that download it. For example, if a user downloads a web page from a web server, the user may right-click on the web page content, or portions thereof, and copy, print, or save the content. The user may then make use of the content in any manner the user wishes without regard for the rights of the creator of the content to control the way in which the content is used. For example, the user could take copyrighted images from one web page and use them in his/her own web page without the permission of the creator or owner of the copyrighted images.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus and method for providing protections against unauthorized use of information and content in a distributed computing environment.